


Under the Mistletoe

by Lovebeauty01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcove, Christmas, F/M, Mistletoe, Multi, Party, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovebeauty01/pseuds/Lovebeauty01
Summary: Harry, Neville, & Hermione reluctantly go to a Ministry Christmas party instead of being home with each other. After too much alcohol, Hermione & Neville slip off only to be caught by their wandering husband, Harry.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64
Collections: A Very Naughty Holiday





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> A walks in on B + C snogging and instead of being surprised, they ask A to join

Hermione snuggled under the warm blankets of their bed, content to stay there until she heard the unfortunate buzzing of the alarm clock. Groaning , she lifted her head to look around the dark bedroom. Beside her, Harry stirred then rolled over, taking the blankets with him. On her other side, Neville turned toward her, pulling her warm body close to his. 

Snuggling behind Harry, she rested her forehead on his upper back and sighed contently. Closing her eyes, she ignored the quiet buzzing of their alarm clock. Work would have to wait longer if it wanted them to rise for the day. Neville buried his face in the crook of her neck, his arm laid over her stomach as his hand cupped her left breast. Breathing in Harry’s scent, she soon drifted off. 

When she awoke, she could hear the shower running. A slim light poured into the dark room from the bathroom. Reaching for Harry, she found him gone and Neville. Flopping onto her back, she looked at the ceiling. Christmas would be soon, and she was finally taking the week off. Harry and Neville had proclaimed vocally that she was working far too hard and needed time off. 

Sitting up in bed, she realized there wasn’t a chance she was going back to sleep. Shivering from the cold air that touched her naked back, she turned her head and looked down at the comforting bed. It called out to her to lay back down and bury herself under the blankets of safety. She listened as the shower turned off and two voices began to speak. A warmth filled her as she thought about her husbands. Never in a million years would Hermione Potter-Longbottom have thought she would commit to a triad. Her eleven-year-old self would have gagged and thrown a book at herself rather than listen to how she fell in love with two men. 

Waving her hand, the scones on the walls lit up making the room bright. In the Christmas spirit, the triad had decorated most of Grimmauld Place. Their room was the only room not decorated... yet. Harry was determined to place a small tree in the far corner. His job kept him from finishing their bedroom. 

The bathroom door opened as Harry and Neville walked out with towels around their waists, their hair still wet from the shower , and Hermione felt her pussy clench. Neville gave her a cheeky grin as Harry crossed the room to give her a good morning kiss. She winced internally knowing she had not had the chance to brush her teeth yet. 

“Good morning you two,” she said as Harry broke their kiss. 

“Morning Hermione,” Neville said, taking a seat on the bed and turning to her. Placing a soft kiss on her lips, she sighed, wishing she didn’t have to go into work. She watched as Harry crossed the room, dropping his towel on the floor baring his ass to her as he set himself to finding clothes. Worrying her lower lip with her teeth, she watched with anticipation as Neville did the same. 

She wanted to lower the blankets, lay herself back onto the bed and demand they fuck her until she forgot she had to work today, but she resisted. Scrunching her nose, she tossed the blankets aside and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Rising to her feet, her husbands and their wandering hands immediately accosted her. 

“Need help in the shower?” Harry asked, kissing the side of her neck. 

“We can help scrub those hard to reach places,” Neville offered, giving her bum a squeeze, his lips kissing along her shoulders. 

Hermione moaned quietly, pressing her body into Neville’s as she tugged Harry closer to her. Their combined body heat, along with their wandering hands, warmed her. Closing her eyes, she tilted her head back, giving them access to her neck. They peppered her neck with slow open mouth kisses before kissing each other, then her. 

“We keep this up, we’re all going to be late…” she insisted on talking instead of shutting up. 

“Christmas holiday is in two days ; I can’t wait to be home.” Neville sighed into her shoulder. 

“And I am off work for a whole week during Christmas,” Harry offered, kissing her earlobe. 

Responsibility ruled her head as she regrettably broke away from them and wandered toward the bathroom, giving her hips a little shake as she did. She knew their eyes were on her and it thrilled her. Closing the door, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her skin was flushed and her poor hair stuck out everywhere. 

Half an hour later, Hermione emerged from the bedroom dressed for her day at work. She was dedicated to her work in the Department of  Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. It was slow and tedious work trying to help improve the lives of magical creatures. Her heels clicked softly down the steps and toward the kitchen where she smelled breakfast cooking. 

Entering the kitchen, she smiled seeing it refurbished into something useable. After Sirius gave them the house as a wedding gift, Harry had taken over redecorating the kitchen. They decorated the entire house, removing all the darkness that lingered in their teen years. Taking a seat at the table, Neville pushed a cup of tea her way. Harry was at the stove, cooking breakfast for them. 

Neville refused to eat breakfast at Hogwarts. Since his ‘retirement’ as an Auror, he journeyed back to Hogwarts and took up the Herbology position. Courtesy of Headmistress McGonagall, he was permitted to floo home every night and spent his weekends at home. She watched as Harry coo ked, undisturbed by everyone. Against her wishes, they employed a house-elf that would keep the house clean, but not cook the food. 

Picking up her cup of tea, her eyes leveled with Neville, who was watching her intently. He leaned back into the kitchen chair, his focus bouncing between her and Harry. When he looked at her she could see lust stirring in his brown eyes and felt her pussy clench again. She stumbled trying to take a sip of her tea.

A few minutes later, Harry joined them at the table with three plates of piping hot breakfast. He took a seat between them and flashed everyone a smile. “I had to fight a house-elf who wanted to cook breakfast early,” he joked, reaching for the jug of pumpkin juice. Filling his goblet with the slightly spicy and sweet juice, he set the jug back down a second later. 

The only sound in the kitchen was the quiet moving of cutlery and the occasional intake of breath. They could hear their house-elf cleaning the mess that Harry left. Finishing the last sip of her juice, Hermione removed her napkin from her lap and wiped her mouth. She frowned seeing the lip gloss she applied earlier smeared on the napkin.

Setting the napkin on the empty plate, she didn’t blink when the plates, cutlery, and cups disappeared from her sight. Turning her head, she looked at the men, who were just finishing their breakfast, when the swooping sound of wings interrupted their quiet meal. After the Battle, Harry was reluctant to replace Hedwig but finally did so at the insistence of his husband and wife. 

Pax, Harry’s owl, landed on the table between them. Hermione smiled and reached for a strip of bacon to hand to Pax, who took the meat in his talons were three rolls of parchment. Enlarging them, Harry handed one to her and one to Neville. Hermione and Neville refused to gain their own owls, stating that Pax did a wonderful job. 

Unrolling the parchment, she noticed it was from the Ministry. Hermione mentally groaned, wondering what it could be this time. Every time they received a letter from the Ministry, it was to ask them if they could be “honored” for their victory at the Battle of Hogwarts six years ago. No, wait; she wanted to bang her head into a wall. If this was another one, she was going to burn it. 

Reading over her letter, she sighed. It was her invitation to the annual Christmas ball. Since the war ended six years ago, the Ministry brought employees together. What better way to stick over a hundred employees together with free booze than to make sure they dressed in fancy costumes and mingled. 

As if she didn’t talk to her co-workers. 

Every year, they declined. They would rather spend Christmas with each other, and once they were done visiting family, get naked, drink wine and have amazing sex. It became a tradition soon after they graduated Hogwarts. 

“I think we should go,” Harry spoke up, setting his parchment down on the table. 

She and Neville dropped their invitations as if the parchment had burned them. Her eyes widened as she caught Neville’s gaze, who turned to look at his husband. It shocked them. Harry’s blatant refusal to attend every year was their saving grace. Since his arrival in the Wizarding World, wizards and witches stared at him. Throughout his years at Hogwarts and even now, working as a Healer at St. Mungo’s, they stared. She remembered him complaining about the staring during his small stint as an Auror. 

“Why?” Hermione choked out. 

Harry turned to look at his husband and wife as if the answer was obvious. “Because if we go, they might stop asking us. I know it’s distasteful and I would rather not be stared at all night, but maybe we should go.” 

“What about our usual plans?” Neville inquired, leaning back in his chair. His fingers grazing over Harry’s arm. 

Harry shrugged. “We’ll still do them. We will just have to tell everyone that Christmas dinner will be on a different day.” 

The only silver lining she could see in the dark cloud that hung above her head was that no one would question them this year about why they were all married or when was she going to get pregnant. Hell, they might skip the family dinner. 

Hermione blew a huff of breath out, making her fringe move and looked first at Harry, then at Neville. Nodding her head, she hoped she wouldn’t regret this. Neville shrugged his shoulder before reaching for the bowl of fruit sitting in the middle of the table. Nicking an apple, he took a large bite, rolling his tongue sensuously over his lower lip to catch the juice. Catching a droplet on his finger, he slowly licked the digit. 

Hermione sighed watching his tongue dance around his lower lip and his finger. From the corner of her eye, she saw Harry shift in his seat. Neville finally noticed they were watching him and lowered the apple. 

“What?” he asked innocently, before taking another bite of the apple. 

Hermione scowled gently at him. Like Harry, she knew exactly what Neville’s tongue could do. Harry had known far longer than she. “That’s really not nice Nev,” she complained good naturally. 

“What’s not?” he asked again ; his face showed innocence but his eyes betrayed him. 

“Teasing us before we have to leave,” Harry replied, his hand moving to slide across Neville’s lap. She listened as Neville hissed lowly, his eyes watching Harry’s hand tease the zipper of his trousers. 

Pushing her chair back, Hermione walked the short distance over to her husband. Plucking the apple from his hand, she tossed it over her shoulder. Her hands sliding down his chest, pushing his work robe aside. Undoing the top four buttons, her small hands slipped into his shirt, caressing the smooth skin. 

Harry moved from his seat and wandlessly moved the table back. Crawling into Neville’s lap, he rolled his hips into the growing erection, making Neville’s eyes roll in the back of his head. Hermione lowered her head and flicked her tongue over his earlobe before giving it a quick suck. 

"G-guys," Neville stuttered, feeling Harry's hands jerk his shirt from his trousers. Short nails scratched his abs. Craning his neck he felt Hermione leaving open mouth kisses on his throat . "I have a class in five minutes."

Hermione chuckled quietly, her arousal clear in her knickers. Harry smiled, pulling his husband close, kissing his chapped lips. She released Neville a second later, but Harry stayed seated in his husband's lap. 

"That's what you get for teasing us," Hermione said primly, fixing her robes. Neville shot her a dirty look, which she ignored. He turned to Harry, who smiled sheepishly at him. Neville scowled and began to fix his clothes. 

Rising from his position, Harry stood up, his erection prominent to his spouses. Two sets of eyes watched as Harry fixed himself. Now no one wanted to leave the house for work. Straightening her back, Hermione took a deep breath. Walking over to Harry and Neville, she gave each of them a kiss before grabbing her satchel. She didn’t want to go, but she had to be the first responsible one.

Pushing open the door to the parlor, she marched over to the unlit fireplace. One of Harry’s many Christmas trees was sitting in the corner, shining brightly, even during daylight hours. The stockings would not be added until after the three of them were on break. Her hormones still raged as she grabbed a pinch of floo powder. Stepping into the cramped fireplace, she threw the powder down, calling “Ministry of Magic,” as bright green flames engulfed her. She was glad she closed her eyes; She remembered the first time she traveled by floo and had left her eyes open. 

A few minutes later, she arrived at the Ministry. Stepping out of the floo, she joined the mass of witches and wizards scurrying toward their floors and into their offices where they would try to do good for that day. The smell of Christmas was in the air. A large  f ir was in the middle of the Atrium , sparkling brightly with far too many ornaments. She thought about how the Ministry was flooded with ornaments from children who wanted their spot on the tree this year. Stepping into an empty lift, she turned and pressed the button to level four where her office was. 

No one spoke to her as more magicals gathered into the lift. Shifting her satchel, she ducked her head  when she saw  a former classmate, Tobias Purge. He worked on the same floor  as she did and would always ask her if she would date him. Every time he asked, she would decline. As if wearing the combined ring of Potter and Longbottom was a dead giveaway that they married her. She refused to tell Harry or Neville. 

Her department was the second largest in the Ministry. They divided it into three separate parts: Beast, Being, and Spirit. Despite its awful name, Hermione worked in the Beast department, hoping to change the laws regarding sentient creatures. Her goal for the upcoming  y ear was fully pushing for better living for house-elves and giving sovereignty to other magical creatures. She was hoping to erase the term  ‘ beast ’ .

Whispering the password for her office door, she twisted the knob and pushed the door open to reveal a utilitarian office. The only hints that a woman worked in the office were the photographs sitting on the desk and the splash of emerald green. A small Christmas tree was sitting on top of her file cabinet. Of all the absurd things she could add to her office ,  she had chosen a muggle file cabinet. Taking a seat at her desk, she glanced over the pile of parchment that magically appeared before her. 

The first thing she needed to do was to contact her mother. She needed to let her know that the three of them would not make it to Christmas dinner. Reaching into her desk drawer, she pulled out a compact mirror. Sirius has given Harry a hand mirror for communication years ago. Once the Battle was over, she sat him down and they spoke at length on how to make them smaller. Thus, the compact mirrors. As Christmas gifts one year, she gave one each to her parents as a gift. 

Flipping it open, she saw her reflection before calling out her mother’s name. A milky ,  swirling cloud spun clockwise until it revealed her mother. 

_ “Hermione! Is everything all right?”  _

“Yes, mum. Everything is fine. I just arrived at work.” Hermione said, removing her cloak and taking a seat. 

_ “You, Harry, and Neville joining us next week for Christmas dinner?”  _

Hermione sighed ; she hated bailing on her parents. She still saw them several times a month, but it was Christmas, damn it. “That’s the thing, mum…” 

_ “Oh no, you three already have plans, don’t you?”  _

“Harry has decided that he wants to attend the Ministry party this year and you know Neville and I are not going to let him go alone.” 

_ “But you’re the only one that works for the Ministry, darling,” her mother said, looking confused.  _

Hermione blew a puff of air. “I know , but the Ministry is constantly trying to get him to do something for them. It’s been that way for years. Even if Harry quit being a Healer, the Ministry would take him back. I think they have offered to let him become a Healer for the DMLE.” 

_Her mother, Elizabeth, nodded her head understandin_ _gly._ _“That’s fine darling. I know it will be hard for you and the boys to come around without someone asking questions. However, the three of you need to come by and celebrate with us.”_

“We d efinitely will do that. You know Harry loves your cooking.” 

_ “Better than yours! Is he still the regular chef in the marriage?”  _

Hermione flushed, “Yes. Neville helps occasionally. They let me set the table though.” 

_ Her mother laughed joyously. She knew that Hermione would never be successful in the kitchen.“I’m off to work darling. I will let your father know. I love you,” her mother blew a quick kiss at her. _

She watched as her mother grabbed her handbag and coat. She must be ready to leave for work. “I love you too. Bye, mum.” Hermione blew a kiss back before closing the compact mirror. 

Slipping the compact mirror back into the drawer, she closed it halfway. Eventually, her father would call her and they would speak. Harry would as well, when he had time between patients, and Neville would call between classes. Hermione was normally stuck in her office for most of the day, which made it easier to reach her. Looking back at the stack of parchment, she grabbed a quill and reached for the first folder. It looked to be a long day. 

*************************

A week later, Hermione was holding up the deep red dress robes in front of her. Since their decision to attend the party, the Ministry had been in an uproar. In all the years since the defeat of You-Know-Who, Harry Potter refused to step into the spotlight and be welcomed by all who were still in his debt. 

Hermione wrinkled her nose. The moniker was overused and completely wrong. Lily Potter sacrificed herself to save her son. Harry did nothing but sit in his crib and drool. No matter how many times he would tell the Prophet, they refused to drop the name.  Thankfully i t wasn’t as bad as the “Chosen One” back in their Hogwarts days. 

After a quick trip to Madam Malkins to purchase her  fancy dress robes, she was accosted by several witches asking if Harry Potter was still single. It took all her willpower to keep from hexing every single one of them. It didn’t matter if she was his best friend during their school years, she was now his wife. Hardly anyone knew  her , Harry, and Neville is a triad. Neville would occasionally complain about how some of the students would ogle him as he passed through the halls. 

She was glad she didn’t have the same problems, with the few exceptions of wizards still asking her for dates. When the news got out that she was going to the party, she had several wizards stop her in the cafeteria and twice in her office to see if she needed a date. It would shatter the image the wizarding world built up for Harry, Neville, and herself. 

The Yule Break had started two days ago as well as her week-long vacation from work. Harry, unfortunately, was still on-call but was assured that it would be a life or death situation before they floo’d him. Hermione snorted; even after all these years, they were still giving her husband special treatment. She remembered how he had come home annoyed. 

Looking in the mirror above the dresser in their shared room, she thought about what she should do her hair. Standing in her dark blue bra and matching knickers, she took a deep breath, inhaling the scents of gingerbread and cinnamon. Their house-elf was in the kitchen baking up dozens of gingerbread cookies to deliver to the Magical Orphanage. It was something she started years ago that she hoped would continue until after she died. 

“Wow…” Harry’s voice was laced with appraisal. Smiling she turned around seeing him leaning against the doorframe. His messy black hair was stuck up everywhere as if someone recently had their fingers in it. His casual Muggle clothes fit him well. Over the years, Harry had finally grown into his body and what a body it was. 

“This is not what I am wearing tonight,” she said, giving him a smile, placing her hands on her hips. 

He walked into the room, stalking her as if she were his prey. She gulped, swallowing back arousal that threatened to escape her. Stopping in front of her, his piercing emerald eyes drank her in. Every time he or Neville looked at her this way, she felt desired. Sliding his hands up her bare arms, he dropped them to encircle her narrow waist. Pulling her close, he leaned down and captured her lips with his own. 

Hermione sighed tasting his lips. Opening her mouth to his insistent tongue, she moaned under the onslaught of his probing. He backed them toward the enlarged bed and sat down, bringing her onto his lap. Breaking the kiss, he nipped down the side of her neck toward the valley of her breasts. Hermione threw her head back, arching her neck to give him room to kiss her body. Rough hands gripped her hips before splaying them on her lower back, keeping her steady. Her body warming quickly, she could feel her knickers dampen. She felt another set of fingers unclasp her bra before they slid over her shoulders. A second pair of lips descended to kiss her right shoulder. 

Winding her arm around, she slipped her fingers through thick hair and held Neville close. Her bra was quickly tossed across the room when Harry captured a nipple in his mouth. Her gasp turned silent as Neville tipped her head back and captured her lips with his own. Their tongues danced as the men played with her body. 

Her body was on fire. She could feel the love they had for her in her soul. She wanted to touch the skin, she wanted to feel their warm bodies pressed close to as sweat trickled from their pores. 

Releasing her sensitive nipple, Harry pulled her away from Neville, who groaned, but lowered himself to his knees to kiss down the column of her spine. Kissing Harry once more, she felt Neville’s lips kiss the hem of her knickers. Grinding her hips into Harry’s, she heard him hiss, his hands tightening their grip on her thighs. 

Before she could beg them to fuck her, a sudden quiet pop interrupted them. Irritated, she paused and turned her head to see their house-elf, Moby, standing there sheepishly. He knew better than to interrupt them. 

“Yous three has to be going soon!” Moby admonished them, his large ears flapping gently. His bulbous eyes giving them a small glare. 

Harry was the first one to sigh and pulled away, much to Hermione’s annoyance. Giving her a quick kiss on the mouth, he leaned toward the right to see a disgruntled Neville. She moved to the side as they kissed. She could see the passion and love they had for each other every time they kissed in front of her. Which was often. The relationship between the three had started in Sixth Year with several bottles of Butterbeer while they were alone in the Room of Requirement, celebrating Hermione’s birthday. 

Neville stepped away, holding a hand for Hermione to stand up. Taking it graciously, he groaned seeing her nearly naked form. 

“I swear to Merlin this party better not last long…” he muttered lustfully, eyeing her and Harry. 

“I agree,” Harry murmured, rising to his feet. “I’m tired of all these interruptions we seem to have lately. I need you both.” 

Hermione merely nodded her head as she walked across their room. Bending over, she heard a quiet hiss from the both of them. Grasping her bra, she turned around, putting it on. Her body raged for their affections. Taking a look in the mirror, her skin was flushed, her hair and eyes wild. Breathing shakily, she forced herself to regain control of her emotions. Reaching for a brush, she began to fix her hair, reaching for several pins to make a chignon. 

She could hear the shuffling of feet behind her and smacking of lips before Harry and Neville began to dress for the party. She snickered to herself. Harry was probably hating his idea of going now. Sweeping some makeup on her face, she leaned back and examined herself. 

There was very little difference from her features since graduation. She made sure she wasn’t going to age quickly once she reached her twenties. Crossing the room, she opened the closet where her dress was hanging. Slipping it on, she reached to zip it when she felt fingers do the job for her, a kiss placed on the side of her neck. 

“You look, beautiful love,” Neville’s voice whispered in her ear. His arms encircling her narrow waist. 

Hermione smiled, giving his arms a squeeze before turning around and giving him a quick kiss on the mouth. She could tell he was holding himself back from ravishing her in the walk-in closet. 

“Are you two ready?” Harry asked, stepping into the walk-in closet with them. Hermione smiled seeing him dressed in black slacks and a dark green button-up shirt. Turning back to Neville, he was similarly dressed but in a dark blue shirt. She had opted for deep red. They were all Christmas colors coordinated this year. Giving him a nod, they exited the walk-in. 

Harry reached for her wrist to stop her. Turning around, she saw the same passion in his emerald eyes, “You look very beautiful, my wife.” 

Smiling brightly at him, she squeezed his hand and pulled him fully from the closet, “The both you are very handsome. If you’re ready, let’s get this show on the road,” she said reaching for her bag. Her wand was strapped securely to her arm, invisible. They followed her from their room and grabbed their robes. 

Entering the parlor, the fireplace wasn’t burning but her skin prickled as if she was still burning. In an orderly fashion, they tossed the floo powder in and within seconds was standing in the Atrium of the Ministry. 

Under the large Christmas tree, that adorned the Atrium, was filled to the brim with presents. Many of the presents would be sent to the orphanage. Hermione smiled seeing this. Floating above them were  sprigs of mistletoe, enticing lovers to kiss. Luckily, they were not enchanted to keep two people locked there until they kissed.

Flutes of Wizarding champagne hovered at elbow  height . Along the far wall was a long table adorned with different foods. Many of them Christmas dishes. A magical chocolate fountain stood at the end of the table. Quiet Christmas music played ;  Hermione stood on tiptoes to see a Muggle style orchestra.

Hermione looked around, seeing many of her co-workers and a few former classmates. Harry and Neville stood behind her, one took her elbow while the other wrapped an arm around her waist. Letting everyone know that she was there with. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes at their sudden possessiveness. Shaking her head, she shook it off the building frustration, not wanting to fight tonight. 

Weaving through the crowd, Harry and Neville led her around the room. Every so often they were stopped to speak to someone that still, after nearly seven years, congratulated Harry on defeating Voldemort. Each time they did, she suppressed a chuckle as Harry cringed. It was subtle, but she could see it at the corner of his eyes. 

As the music quieted, all heads turned to the stage the small orchestra was at when the Minister of Magic walked up and stood before the crowd .  Lacing her fingers through both hands of her husbands, she felt her stomach twist. Between drinks, she ate very little. The Minister waved his wand across his neck, casting  _ Sonorus _ . His eyes scanned the large, half - drunk crowd to find Harry. Frowning, she chewed on her lower lip while discreetly casting her eyes at her husband. They were about to make a spectacle of him. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the annual Ministry of Magic Christmas party. Another year has gone and I do say we’ve had a very good year,” the Minister paused as the crowd clapped politely. “We’ve finished rounding up all threats of a new Dark Cult, enacted several new laws, and for once in a very long time, we finally have a surplus in our budget!” the Minister paused again, taking a sip from the flute that floated past him. “Though tonight must not pass without mentioning that we have a very special guest with us…”

“Fuck me…” Harry groaned, closing his eyes behind his glasses. Hermione squeezed his hand in reassurance. 

“....Harry Potter , t he defeater of the Dark Lord ! After all these years, he has finally graced our little party,” the Minister gave a jaunty wave, then his smile spread seeing  her  and Neville. “And his wonderful guests who helped him bring peace to the Wizarding World, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom!” 

“For fucking once, can’t they get my name right?” Hermione muttered darkly, much to her husbands’ amusement. Neville just shook his head. 

“What do we do?” Harry whispered. 

“Smile and wave love,” Neville whispered back. 

The three of them raised their arms, glasses of champagne in them, and gave a small toast. The surrounding crowd clapped politely. Hermione could tell by the hungry looks she saw that many probably wished she wasn’t there. That may be, they could get their hands on her husbands. Lowering her arm, Hermione finished her drink quickly and snatched another one as it floated by. In seconds, she finished it too. Reaching for another one, Neville intercepted it, throwing it back. Hermione shot him a dirty glare as Neville licked his lips slowly, eyeing her with lust. 

Her heart hiccuped. Gulping audibly, she turned her head to Harry, who must have seen Neville. Pulling her close to him, he gave her bum a tight squeeze. She shivered deliciously, her hormones running rampant tonight. Maybe it was the alcohol. Wizarding champagne gave one the drunk feel for a short time, unlike the rest of Wizarding alcohol. Frazzled, she pushed back a tendril of hair and smoothed out her dress to keep her hands busy. 

If not, she would apparate the three of them home. 

Time flew as they continued to mingle after the horrible spectacle earlier. Neville and Harry stuck to drinking Dragon Barrel Brandy, while she kept her champagne flutes close by. After her fourth trip to the loo, she decided to cut herself off. When she returned, she saw Harry talking to a few former classmates ; Neville was nowhere to be found. 

“Come with me, love.” Neville’s voice whispered in her ear, his erection pressing into the back of her dress. 

Taking his hand, they weaved through the throng of people who happily parted for them. He hurried down a small corridor, dragging a slightly drunk Hermione with him. Pulling them into a small dark alcove, he pressed her against the wall and captured her lips. She moaned drunkenly as his mouth devoured hers. 

Placing his hands on her ass, he pulled her tightly to him. Giving her ass a tight squeeze, he felt her drunken, yet nimble fingers begin to undo the buttons on his shirt. If he could ward the alcove, he would fuck his wife right now, party be damned. Breaking the kiss, he shuddered as she nipped and kissed down his neck before biting down gently on his jugular. 

Hermione moaned , feeling his fingers unzip her dress. She shivered as her back was exposed to the cooler air. Pulling Neville back to her, she sucked on his lower lip before fully kissing him on the mouth. Their tongues danced slowly as she tasted all of him. She felt the strap of her dress pushed over her shoulder and down her arm. He was slowly undressing her and frankly; she didn’t care. 

It jarred their kiss as he lifted her up and helped her wrap her legs around his waist. Pushing his erection into the apex of her thighs, he wished his wandless  magic  was proficient. Her little whimpers and moans fueled his passion for her. “Dear sweet fucking Merlin,” they heard a voice from the entrance of the alcove. Turning their heads, they saw Harry standing there. From the dim lighting, they watched as Harry stepped into the alcove. His normal bright emerald green eyes were dark shades of jade. 

“Please don’t stop,” he whispered. 

“Do you want to join us?” Hermione asked, wetting her lips slowly. 

Harry nodded his head as Neville flashed him a wicked grin. Throwing his arm out, he grasped his husband’s robe and pulled him close. Capturing his lips, Neville thrust his tongue greedily into Harry’s mouth. Harry accepted Neville’s tongue and thrust his own. Neville moaned quietly as Hermione's lips attacked his neck. 

Har ry’s tongue clashed with his husband ’ s hotly. He ’d noticed they were gone earlier and went in search of them. What he didn’t expect was to find them snogging and trying to tear each other’s clothes off. He would have been happy to watch them strip and fuck in the alcove. When Hermione asked him if he wanted to join, he eagerly accepted. 

Breaking away from Neville, who sighed unhappily, Harry turned his attention to Hermione. Her dark brown eyes searched him as he pulled her close and kissed her soundly on the mouth. Like Neville, she was eager to open her mouth to his assault. Their kiss was paused as she lowered herself to the floor. 

Pulling him closer, Hermione fisted her fingers in his inky hair. Her mouth opened under his assault and she moaned , tasting Neville. She felt a pair of lips on the exposed skin of her back. Her blood boiled under their kisses. Wedged between her two favorite men, she broke the kiss, gasping for air. 

“I—I need the both of you. We need to leave, like now!” she demanded, tugging on Harry’s hair. He grunted his answer but didn’t release her. Her magic shivered as she felt wards being placed around the alcove. 

Trapped between them, she couldn’t believe they were going to fuck in the alcove. It wouldn’t be their first time shagging in public. Sliding her hands down Harry’s chest, she worked her fingers to unbutton his shirt. When she was done, Hermione spun around to face Neville. Pressing him against the wall, she attacked his mouth. Behind her, Harry finished pushing her dress to the floor, leaving her in her lingerie. 

Harry’s warm hands caressed her stomach before dipping lower. Her fingers worked to unbutton Neville’s shirt. Pushing it over his shoulders, she trembled under their touch. Her knickers were pushed aside as a lone finger slipped into her wet cunt, circling her clit. Her hips bucked as she moaned into Neville’s mouth. She felt his hands slip around her back to unclasp her bra. Flicking it off her, it fell with a soft thump on the ground. 

Her body needed to be fucked. It needed to feel both of them inside her. She didn’t care who fucked her first or if they teamed up. “Please,” she gasped, breaking the kiss, arching her body into Harry’s. She groaned as Neville’s warm tongue flicked her taut nipple. “I need to be fucked.” 

In a silent communication between her husbands, Harry pushed her knickers down, letting them pool around her ankles. Hermione could hear the  soft  snapping noises of belts being loosened and the quiet noise of the zipper. Impatient that it was taking so long, she found her wand and removed their clothes. 

She dropped her wand as Neville pulled her back toward him. Placing his hands under her thighs, he hoisted her around his hips. His cock settled gently between her legs. She moaned feeling Harry’s cock slide between her ass cheeks. 

The alcove felt subtropical as their magic drenched into the walls. Turning her head she captured Harry’s lips with hers. The slow rhythmic movement of his hips drove her mad. Breaking the kiss, she leaned back as Neville found Harry’s lips as well. She watched as they kissed for a few seconds before they broke the kiss. 

In one swift motion, Neville pushed his cock into her pussy. They groaned quietly as her walls hugged his cock. Sliding his hands over her ass, he pressed his back firmly against the wall, bracing himself. Pounding his cock in and out of her pussy, he grunted as she squeezed his cock. He could already feel her walls fluttering with her impending orgasm. 

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Neville heard Hary whisper as Hermione’s body shook with her first orgasm. 

Neville couldn’t agree more with his husband. Slowing his thrusting down, Hermione protested quietly. She rocked her hips eagerly, hinting that she wanted more. Kissing her lips slowly, Neville slid his tongue in her mouth, tasting every well - known crevice. 

Behind her, she strained her ears hearing Harry whisper an incantation. Neville froze for a moment, giving Harry a moment to adjust himself. Taking a shuddering breath Hermione relaxed her body as she felt Harry’s cock slip between her cheeks and swiftly enter her arse. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt full and stretched. Her body was slick with sweat making the sex between the three of them quite slippery. 

She grunted as Harry slowly pulled his cock halfway from her arse and thrust back inside again with more vigor. The slow burn that accompanied the thick intrusion soon dissipated, only to be replaced with a deep hunger. Her soft cries of ecstasy bounced off the walls of the alcove as Harry entered her arse. Wrapping an arm around the back of Harry’s head, she pulled him close to her, his head resting on her shoulder. Arching her back, she closed her eyes, feeling the two thick cocks fuck her. 

Their bodies moved fluidly from years of practice. The feel of warm bodies and magic flowing freely around them heightened their arousal. The closeness during sex was cherished between the three. Soft grunts and sighs echoed the dark alcove as three bodies copulated, sweat pouring down their bodies in rivers. Hermione leaned forward kissing Neville’s sweaty lips, tasting the saltiness before twisting her body to kiss Harry. 

Harry’s tongue snaked into her mouth , holding her hostage. The tightness of her muscles clenched around his thick cock, hugging him tightly as he forced his hips to thrust inside her. He felt her body shudder as her hips rocked and twitched. From years of experience, he knew she was close to having her final orgasm in this alcove. Breaking the kiss, he lifted his head to watch as Neville captured a nipple in his mouth. He was envious of that mouth suckling on the nipple. He groaned as Neville opened his eyes. He could see the dark lust brewing in them. Instantly he wanted to finish and take them back home and repeat this again for the rest of the night. 

Neville released the erect nipple nipping it gently before sucking the other one into his mouth. His cock rammed into her drenched pussy. She had orgasmed as soon as Harry entered her arse, much to his delight. Placing his hands on her hips  where they overlapped Harry’s who was holding her tightly, he intensified his thrusts. He watched her face as it screwed up  with pleasure. He wanted his wife to scream as she orga smed  on them. Releasing the pert nipple, he tapped Harry’s hand, indicating he wanted them closer to him. With her body pressed against his naked chest, he kissed up her chest and neck to lean close to kiss Harry. He grunted, tasting his husband's lips. 

Hermione felt stuck between two men and it was perfect. She could feel her orgasm building and it was sure to make her see spots, like it did every time they double penetrated her. Opening her eyes, she glanced up seeing a bunch of mistletoe above them. It must have appeared during a flash of accidental magic from one of them ,  or perhaps all three of them. In a matter of seconds, she felt the coiling of her orgasm tighten deliciously and she fought to keep it going, but failed. 

Her eyes closed as her mouth parted as her orgasm washed over her. She shuddered under the onslaught of her orgasm. “Fuck,” she breathed quietly. If she were at home, she wouldn’t have a problem screaming. Neither of her men stopped until she felt another orgasm coming. It was an unstoppable train of pleasure. Gently she felt teeth bite down on her bare shoulder as Harry’s hips jerked as he emptied inside her arse. Neville followed him seconds later as his seed splashed inside her inviting pussy.

They stood there panting heavily, only just satisfied. Resting her damp head on Neville’s chest, she felt Harry mirror her actions. The swirling magic started to calm as they rested against each other. Kissing his bare shoulder, Hermione leaned back, pushing Harry back as well. 

“Let’s go home, I’m not finished with you two,” Harry said softly, kissing Hermione’s sweaty back. 

She nodded eagerly and they quickly untangled themselves. Reaching down, she shook her hips against Harry’s cock while leaning forward to kiss the head of Neville’s cock. Fighting the urge to copulate, she grabbed her wand and with a few flicks of it, she had them cleaned and dressed. 

Exiting the alcove of the Ministry, Harry reached into his robes and pulled out a portkey. Activating it, he felt the sudden and familiar jerk as it whisked them back to their home. The party be damned, all he wanted for Christmas was the two people standing in the foyer. It was going to be a very naughty Christmas indeed. 


End file.
